Severus Snape Avenges
by Reaka
Summary: The Sequel to Ron Weasley Kills. Don't read if you're sensitive to Spongebob insults. It's the Christmas holidays in Ron's 6th year, and people still talk about his infamous Spongebob killing. Until Trelawney makes a scary prediction, that is...
1. Harry's New Fear

Disclaimer: As we all know, Harry Potter, nor any of the other characters mentioned in this story, do not belong to me, and thank goodness I don't own Spongebob either.

Reaka: Hello everyone! This has been in my brain for a while, so I've finally decided to post this story! Were any of you actually expecting me to make a sequel? I think not. Currently, I'm having a severe writer's block on " If There were no (blank) in Hogwarts" so I've decided to start a new project to help inspire me for something for chapter 5. So here it is!

WARNING! If you are a huge fan of Spongebob Square Pants and very sensitive to people calling him stupid, retarded, ugly, or any of these other names that will appear quite often in this story, go elsewhere to find a story for your entertainment. This story is not for you, so please click out of it now. I hate him with a passion, and I don't want to start this story without warning any SpongeBob fans that are sensitive to SpongeBob insults. So if you decide to read, make sure you know what you're getting into.

FOR THOSE THAT DON'T LIKE THIS STORY AND WISH TO FLAME ME! If you are actually going to flame me because you don't like a chapter, do me a favor. Please read the whole story before telling me it's trash. That really really bugs me when people flame me when they're halfway through and decide not to finish it because they don't like a chapter. You don't stop reading a book because there's one bad chapter in it do you? People that have read " The Awakening" because it was for a class and didn't like it should know what I am talking about. Plus, if it's either really immature or really rude, I will respond back. And you won't like it when I respond back.

Reaka: Now that I have all my warnings and other stuff done, I can quit stalling and actually start the story! Don't you all feel happy inside? Here it is!

Severus Snape Saves

Chapter One: After the Killing

For months, Ron Weasley couldn't go anywhere without the Daily Prophet, or some other small-time Wizarding World Newspaper crowding him and asking him questions about the evil Spongebob Squarepants. All over the world, everyone knew the name of Ronald Weasley. There was consideration of making him a legend and calling him, " The Other Boy Who Lived." When Ron heard of this he merely blushed and said that it was no big deal. But as the months drew on, he started to get braver and exaggerate a part here and there about his deadly battle with the retarded sponge.

As all of this was going on for Ron, Severus Snape sat in his room at Hogwarts. Reporters never came to him about the incident. No one seemed to know that he had done most of the battle. No one realized that if it wasn't for Snape, Ron would've still been dead after the hideous Crabby Patty had nearly killed him. Snape prefered it that way. If there was anything he didn't want to remember, it was the kiss between him and Ron. Though it did revive the Weasley boy, it was the worst experience of his life.

Snape's thoughts were broken when he heard someone approaching his corridors. He smirked as he waited for the unfortunate person to say his passworrd.

" Hagrid the sexy beast," said the calm voice of Dumbledore. Snape found it hard to hide his smirk as the Headmaster walked into his corridors.

" Good evening, Headmaster," Snape greeted.

" Good evening," Dumbledore replied cheerfully, " another lonely evening? You've hardly even stepped out of your room since the battle with Voldemort's sponge."

" I'm not ready to face the reporters," Snape lied.

" Now, Severus, you and I both know that that's not your real reason. Would it have to do with a certain Weasley boy?"

" How do you know about that!" Snape demanded. " I told those three not to say anything! I only kissed him to save his life! There was nothing else! No feeling!"

Dumbledore chuckled. As of late, whenever the Potions master would so much as even look at the boy, his mood would become quite nasty. When the Headmaster noticed this, he had decided to make it quite a sport. It was always fun to see the mood of the professor before him change dramatically.

" Severus, I've come here to take you and a few other teachers to the Three Broomsticks for a few drinks," Dumbledore said. " It should be good for you to get out more. What do you think?"

" I might as well," Snape answered. " You won't leave me alone until I say yes anyway."

Dumbledore smiled, and the two professors walked out of Snape's room and out to Hogsmeade villiage.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were spending their Christmas holiday in the Gryffindor Common Room. They were among the ten in Gryffindor that decided to stay for the holidays.

" It's so nice to actually stay somewhere without reporters coming after you," Ron said. " It was getting to be so bad that I was almost wishing that they'd see another episode of..."

" Ron! Don't!" Harry exclaimed. " We can't speak his name!"

" Since when were you afraid to say Voldemort, Harry?" Ron asked.

" No! Not Voldemort!" Harry replied. " The other one! Think back to when Hermione and I were kidnapped months ago!"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry then started to laugh hysterically.

" You can't be serious!" Hermione laughed. " You're not afraid to say Voldemort, but you're afraid to say Spongebob!"

Harry flinched.

" Harry, think about this for a minute," Ron said, " We're talking about a big, yellow, stupid, cartoon sponge on a very very crappy Muggle TV show. The only reason it even got so successful was because he put a brainwashing charm on a Crabby Patty. Now you're telling me you're afraid of him?"

" Fear of the name brings fear of the person," Hermione said wisely.

" In this case, we're talking about a sponge," Ron replied. Harry and Hermione continued to laugh at Harry. Together, they each chanted the name " Spongebob!" to make Harry flinch more and more. Finally, Harry got tired of it then went to bed. Ron and Hermione laughed even harder. After a while, the two of them stopped laughing.

" Ginny told me that Fred and George keep sending her sponges to put next to Harry's bed every night," Hermione said.

" I wondered who that was!" Ron exclaimed. " He'd been blaming me for it!"

" That explains why he'd been giving you funny looks," she said.

" Hermione, I've got a question for you," Ron stated. " Have you noticed Snape giving me weird looks lately? It seems every time I glance up in Potions, he's giving me some strange look."

" Maybe he fell in love with you," Hermione teased.

" Oh bloody hell! I hope not!" Ron exclaimed. " That kiss meant nothing but to save my life! Nothing!"

" Keep telling yourself that," Hermione purred, " but whether or not you notice it, you give him funny looks everytime you glance up as well. Think about that. I'm going to bed."

With that said, she got up from the couch and went up to bed. Ron sat there, gazing in the fire, thinking about what Hermione had said. He couldn't possibly be giving Snape looks everytime he glanced at him, did he?

Reaka: Done! How's this going so far? I forgot to mention that I was setting this during 6th year, and that this story is all through the Christmas holidays. Hope to see you in the next chapter!


	2. Trelawney's Prediction

Disclaimer: No, it's not mine. Quit asking. And you lawyers standing over in the corner better leave too. I already said it wasn't mine in the first chapter, so you shouldn't even be bothering me now.

Reaka: Hello everyone! How are you today? Good? Excellent! I'm very proud of you for making it to this chapter! I'm hoping this one will be more entertaining than the last one. Here you go!

WARNING FOR THOSE THAT DIDN'T GET IT THE FIRST TIME! A lot of Spongebob insults go on. If you're sensitive to your precious sponge getting insulted and can't accept that there are people out there that hate him with a passion, leave.

TO THE FLAMERS! Until I've uploaded the next chapter, it's ok to flame me now. But when more chapters come up, please wait to flame me until you've read the whole story. It bugs the crap out of me when I have four chapters to a story up, and I'm getting flamed on the second one because the person thinks the whole story sucks when they've only read half of it.

Without any more delay, here's your next chapter!

Trelawney's Prediction

Snape held back a groan as he saw who else Dumbledore had invited along to the Three Broomsticks. McGonagall was there, though he didn't mind her, and so was Hagrid. The Potions Master didn't mind Hagrid either. But the Headmaster had invited Professor Trelawney along with them, and he could hardly stand being in the same room as the woman.

Madame Rosmerta came to their table and took down their orders. Three butterbeers and a brandy.

" Severus Snape!" she said cheerfully when she saw the Potions Master, " It's been a long time since I last saw you! How have you been, dear?"

Snape didn't answer her. Rosmerta laughed.

" Has the battle with the sponge deprived you of speech?" she chuckled. " I've heard that because of it, Harry Potter is deathly afraid of sponges now. The Weasley girl and Hermione Granger were just leaving, and they told me about it. Poor thing. If I was to be drowned in merchandise like that, then I would be afraid of a sponge too."

She left to get them their drinks. Snape looked from her to the other teachers sitting there.

" Poor Harry," McGonagall said. " A mere sponge gives him fear. In one of my lessons, we were teaching the children how to change a lizard into a sponge, but once Harry saw the sponge, he ran into a corner and stayed there. Even though the sponge was green instead of yellow, he was still scared. I have to blind fold him just to get him to turn it back into a lizard."

" Really? I'd 'ave never thought it," said Hagrid. " Never 'ad to deal with a sponge. So I never knew. 'Arry never told me nothin."

Rosmerta came back with their drinks and placed them in front of the thirsty teachers. Each of them thanked her, and she walked to another table to help an old wizard that managed to spill his on his lap.

" So Potter's afraid of a sponge," Snape said thoughtfully. " Well, I guess I could see that happening. He was one of the ones that had Spongebob's brainwashing spell hit him the hardest. It wasn't until he was half-drowning in merchandise that he realized that thing was evil."

Snape had noticed that Trelawney had not said a word the whole time that they had stepped into the Three Broomsticks. Though he didn't want to say it out loud, he had actually prefered it if she kept her mouth shut. She stared in her butterbeer, deep in thought.

" I think that we should take Harry to Madame Pomfrey's Infirmary," Dumbledore said, " she should have some kind of potion that will help him recover."

McGonagall and Hagrid nodded in agreement. Snape sat there, amused, thinking about Harry's newfound fear. He was going to have fun in Potions with this new knowledge of his. Dumbledore looked at the Potions mastered with a strange twinkle in his eye.

" THE DARK ONE STILL LIVES!" Trelawney suddenly said. " HE THAT YOU THOUGHT WAS DESTROYED WILL RISE AGAIN! AND WITH HIM SHALL BE AN ARMY SO STRONG THAT EVEN THE BOY WHO FOUGHT, HIMSELF, SHALL BE OVERWHELMED. ONLY THE ONE THAT LOVES HIM SHALL SAVE US ALL!"

Every eye was on the Divination Professor as she made the sudden prediction inside the Three Broomsticks. Silence reigned all through the tavern until the old professor suddenly blinked and looked around.

" Why is every eye upon me?" she asked. " All I have been doing is sipping some of my butterbeer. Madame Rosmerta, when you get the time, may I have some sherry to mix with my butterbeer? I feel as though I will need some right now."

Madame Rosmerta said nothing as she quickly went to the kitchens to retrieve some sherry for the woman. Trelawney continued to sip her butterbeer, not realizing what had just happened.

Reaka: There you have it! How do you like it so far? Is it worth continuing? Whether or not it is, I shall do it anyway! I don't like leaving stories unfinished. See you in the next chapter!


	3. The Pineapple Under the Sea

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother with these stupid things? You all know it's not mine! In the case of Spongebob, that's quite fortunate, but for Harry Potter it's not. Oh well.

To the Reviewers!

Reese: Yay! Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Cheerful Nobody: Your question shall be answered in this next chapter, my dear! Thank you for reviewing!

Reaka: Hello again, my friends! Here I was, expecting flames, and I got good reviews! Thank you everyone! Thank you so much! I shall stop putting up the warning to super-sensitive Spongebob lovers. If they don't get it by now then they don't deserve another warning. No warnings! Just another chapter to the story! Here I go!

The Pineapple Under the Sea

Voldemort blinked and looked around at his settings. He realized that he wasn't in the Shrieking Shack anymore, and that he was very much alone. An uneasy silence was everywhere. He walked out of the door and realized that he was actually in the pineapple under the sea in the theme song to a TV show.

" How did I get down here?" he asked himself as he looked around in wonder, " All I remember was showing that annoying sponge how to make his Brainwashing Charm work! And it backfired against me! Well, I'll show him not to mess with Voldemort!"

But when he got into the biggest room in the pineapple, he growled softly. Some one, or some people, had beaten him in his revenge against that yellow bastard and had blown his pieces all over the place. He looked at the broken glass laying on the floor in front of two giant chambers that held the merchandise of a crappy show.

" It's always the bad shows that get the merchandise," the Dark Lord muttered to himself, remembering days in the orphanage where they'd watch bad TV shows while the other kids held their toys close to them to show their loyalty to the show. He picked up a stuffed Patrik doll and tore off its head. Made him happy he got something destroyed.

" Has anyone realized SpongeBob is gay yet?" he asked out loud. " Anyone realized that that starfish's head looks a little too much like a penis?"

Something squishy went under his foot, and Voldemort looked down. Under his shoe was some remaining pieces of the Crabby Patty that he had put the Brainwashing Charm on. Scraping it off his shoe, he clumped the pieces as close together as he could and had put a Reconstruction Charm on them. The pieces merged together, and once it was complete, the Patty floated and started to glow a light blue.

" AHHH! I thought I died!" said the ever-annoying voice of SpongeBob. He was alive within the Crabby Patty! Voldemort grinned evilly.

" SpongeBob," said the Dark Lord. " You did something to me when you put me in that room. Your Occlumency powers were stronger than I thought, so I couldn't figure out what it was. What did you do to me?"

" Um...I...Tested out my brainwashing Crabby Patty on you?" the burger answered. " I wanted to see if it would work on you. That way, if it did, then I would know that my crappy TV show would become a success, and I would've been ruler of the world!"

" Well it looks to me like you're back down to the level of shit fungus," Voldemort countered. " Tell me, little spirit possessed Crabby Patty, how did you get like this?"

SpongeBob's spirit related to the Dark Lord how his plan had almost succeeded if Ron Weasley, and the other wizard, had not stormed his pineapple and saved his friends from drowning in his merchandise. Avada Kedevra was used on the sponge, causing him to explode into many pieces.

" But!" the sponge excalimed in hope. " In my spirit form, I had shot the Weasley boy and killed him. If you don't believe me, you can check inside my Crystal ball! It's over there!"

The Crabby Patty flew over to where the Crystal Ball was, and Voldemort followed it. Taking out his wand, Voldemort tapped the Crystal ball and watched the scene before him.

Ron Weasley, very much alive, was in the Gryffindor Common Room talking with Harry and Hermione.

" HE'S ALIVE!" SpongeBob yelled. " HOW! I KILLED HIM!"

" Obviously, you didn't kill him enough!" Voldemort yelled. " Now get your spirit inside one of your pieces and pull yourself together! We've got a world to take over, and I have a boy to kill! More than likely, you do too!"

" You're right!" SpongeBob yelled. And as he found a giant piece of himself to use, he transfered his spirit from the Patty to it, laughing like a strangled sheep all the way to it. The laughing continued until Voldemort had enough sense to put a Silencing Charm on the growing sponge. Once he was done growing, Voldemort took off the charm.

" I'M READY!" the yellow bastard yelled. Locating his wand, he snatched it up from the ground, and started to turn it on his other pieces. A spell was cast, and more SpongeBob clones started to rise from the pieces.

" I'm ready! I'm ready!" the clones yelled. Momentarilly, one of them would do the strangled sheep laugh that SpongeBob was well known for. Voldemort covered his ears, but nothing would work. Finally, he tried to put a silencing charm on them, but SpongeBob, himself, used the Expelliarmus charm and shot his wand away.

" Now, now, Voldemort," SpongeBob said, " you wouldn't want to do that now, would you? Especially now that there's a lot more of me than there are of you."

" You think you can intimidate me?" Voldemort taunted. " You're just an annoying sponge with a crappy TV show! I am the Dark Lord! Feared by all witches, wizards, and even Muggles, everywhere! You have to use a brainwashing Crabby Patty to get your respect! I don't need brainwashing tactics! I am powerful!"

" AVADA KEDAVRA!" SpongeBob yelled. Voldemort fell over, dead.

" Wasn't Harry Potter supposed to kill you?" the sponge asked the corpse. " No matter. I'll kill him for you anyway."

He looked into the crystal ball again. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were now walking down a corridor to the Great Hall. SpongeBob scratched his head. An idea formed.

" I've got an idea!" he exclaimed to his army. " We're taking a trip to Hogwarts!"

Chants of " I'm ready!" and strangled sheep laughing were sounding through the pineapple.

" Look out Weasley!" SpongeBob exclaimed. " I'm coming back for Season Two!"

Reaka: AHHH! That chills me to the bone! What could've possessed me to write this! Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
